Escape
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: Reid is ambushed in his own home where he is raped and finds out his mom is kidnapped. He is forced to go to work as if nothing happened but when he's home he has to please his captor. Can he escape or will this be his new life? PLEASE REVIEW!UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written a T story before so I'm kind of nervous about it.**

He was fast asleep when a sound jolted him awake. He was terrified when he was spread eagled on his bed, naked, gagged and tied. His eyes widened when he saw the man loam over him and smile.

"Not a sound," he hissed. "Or I kill her." Reid glanced at the picture he was holding. It was a picture of his mother. He fought against the bonds.

"That's right," the man laughed. "I have your mother captive...now you and I are going to play a little game. At night you shall come home and please me...like the Whore that you are. But you'll go to work in the daytime and act like nothing was happening. And if you tell any of your colleges, and I'll be tracking you everywhere-with this pen." He held the pen up with a tiny video recorder. "Then you'll mover will die." He smiled as Reid just stared at him, horror of his supposed fate sneaking up on him.

His mother couldn't be captured...and if she was he had to protect her.

"Do you want to say something?" The man took off the gag and pressed the knife against Reid's throat.

"How do I know you're not..."

"Lying?" The man laughed. "I figured you might ask ask that." He dialed a number on his cell. "Put her on the phone." His voice was cold. He gagged Reid as he held up the phone.

"Spencer?" Reid closed his eyes when he heard his mother's scared voice through the other line. "Spencer, is that you? Spencer, why is this happening to me? Who are these men? Spencer!" The capture clicked the cell phone closed.

"Satisfied?" He asked, once again removing the gag.

"Don't hurt her," Reid begged.

"I won't, if you do what I say."

Reid swallowed. Could he really act like nothing was wrong in the daytime? He was surrounded by profilers!

"I'm not sure if I could act like nothing is wrong..."His voice faultered.

"You best learn right away, your mother's life is at stake. Now let's have our first lesson, with you as my new pet. You want to please me don't you? Be my good boy?"

Reid shuddered at the vulgurity of the words. He swallowed and swallowed again. He didn't have the strength to say yes at the moment.

"Don't worry, I'll make you say yes sooner or later," the man laughed. Something was then shoved in Reid's throat. So quickly that he gagged.

"Don't move, I'm going to fuck your mouth,"the man snapped. "You'll feel like you're about to pass out, but you won't." Tears rolled down Reid's cheeks as he obeyed the man, doing exactly what he was telling him to do. He still couldn't believe this was happening. It was happening so fast it was hard to process.

"No crying!" A backhanded slap greeted him. "You know you like it. You know this is what you need."

The phone was _so close._

And so out of reach.

The man started to untie him.

"Go on all fours, doggie style." Reid winced at how degrading those choice of words were. He obeyed, shaking.

"Please..."

"Don't make me gag you again!"

Reid bit his lip.

"Ever been with a man before?" Reid shook his head. "How about a women?"

Reid paused...before shamefully shaking his head again. He was always too awkward aroudn them.

The man laughed.

"So you're a virgin?" He slapped Reid's backside gleefully. Reid shuddered.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Yes what?" The man's voice rose to a dangerous level.

"Yes...sir?"

"That's better...well now that I know don't worry...I'll go gentle on you...when it suits me." Smirking he didn't bother to lube him as he entered.

Reid screamed into the pillow and when he did so the man quickly remembered to gag him again.

He was sobbing by the time the man finished.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked when the gag was removed.

"Because," the man laughed. "It's fun...It's more fun then just a boring kidnapping. Don't you agree?"

Reid shuddered as his cell phone went off. The man handed it to him.

"Answer, and act normal. Your mother's life depends on it."

Reid sniffled and gasped for breath and nodded.

"R..Reid here." The knife was pressed sharply against his throat.

"You okay, Reid?" Morgan's concerned voice floated through.

"Yeah, I'm fine...just woke up."

"We're about ready to get debriefed and then leave for the jet. You ready?"

Reid only hesitated for a second before nodding.

"Yeah...I'll be there in a few minutes."

The man smiled as he hung up.

"Now was that so hard?" Reid shook his head, his body still trembling. "Now get dressed."

Quickly Reid obeyed. He couldn't keep his body from shaking all over, though.

The man stuck the pen in his jacket.

"Now remember what I said, about not telling them. And don't remove this pen. If you break ANY of these rules I well be forced to have your mother killed. Do you understand?"

Reid nodded, still trembling.

"Don't hurt her..."

'You won't. If you obey." The man ran his hands through his hair and kissed Reid on the lips. Reid's stomach churned. "This is going to be such fun," the man chuckled. "You were born for this." He squeezed Reid's shoulders. "And remember, get home right away. I know you often work late, but no going out for drinks or bars. You come straight here, you understand me?"

Reid swallowed.

"Yes sir."

Feeling more violated and trapped than he ever had before he walked out the door, praying for some miracle to rescue him.

**See that little clicky button that says review? Just nudging you in the right direction! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! More than I was expecting :)**

Reid slowly walked into the building, feeling watched because he was. The damned pen was seeing everything he was seeing.

"Hey Spence," JJ said fondly and squeezed his shoulders as he went by. He stiffened at the touch. He was still very sore. He sat down tenderly.

"You okay?" Morgan asked worriedly. "You sounded different on the phone."

"I'm fine," Reid said quickly. "I just got out of a deep sleep, that's all."

"All right." Morgan could sense something was up.

Reid sighed and tried to pay attention to what JJ was saying. But he couldn't. He kept on thinking of his mother, trapped, terrified. Tears were in his eyes. How much longer could she bare it? If only there was someway to get a message to Hotch or Morgan or Rossi...or anyone! But no, HE'D see Reid write the note.

He was trapped.

But he had to focus, and stop being a zombie. It would be nice...for a few hours. To act like this wasn't happening. That his life wasn't hell. Just to catch the killer.

_"You better learn fast, your mother's life is at stake." _

He bit his lip.

Could he do it for her?"

"Reid, I want you to stay here and help out Garcia," Hotch said suddenly and he looked surprised.

"Why?'

The others looked at each other. _Because it was too dangerous and Hotch didn't want to put his youngest FB member at risk._

"Because we need you here, safe."

"You mean you need my brain," he couldn't help but say. Hotch pursed his lips.

"No, I need you here, safe."

"He's right," Morgan said suddenly. "You're better off here with Garcia."

Reid bit his lip.

How he wanted to go, to escape. Maybe then he could somehow tell him. How the hell was he supposed to act normal around Garcia?

He finally nodded, looking pained.

"It'll be okay, Reid," Morgan said suddenly. "You can come with the next one."

Even Hotch was surprsised by how upset Reid looked. He had a look in his eyes of _please don't leave me..alone..._

He glanced at Rossi who shrugged his shoulders. They slowly left.

"You sure you're all right?" It was Emily who asked. Damn it, he'd have to act better

"I'm fine," he said quickly. "A little bitter about staying behind, but I'm fine."

"Hotch is just super protective of you," Morgan told him. _That's ironic...he's not doing a very good job of protecting me. _Reid thought bitterly. He just nodded. Morgan patted him on the shoulder before they left. He stood there, lost,alone.

Finally he went to Garcia's office.

"Hey sugar, so it's just you and me huh?" She smiled and her smile faultered when she saw him.

"Are you okay?" He tensed, dreading what the man would say when he got home.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine! A little bitter at being left behind, but fine!"

Garcia bit her lip. She always hated it whenever Reid would act agitated.

"Sorry, I guess we're just concerned about you. And Hotch just wants-"

"To keep me safe, I know. So basically he's saying the others can take care of themselves but I can't. That I'm weak."

"That's not what he's saying, the others are in a lot of danger here too! They've just had more experience then you, that doesn't make you weak!"

Reid pursed his lips and stared at the screen.

"Are you sure-"

"YES I'm fine! Please, stop asking me that!" His knuckles tightened. She nodded briskly and went back to work.

After hours of plotting and planning where the UnSub was Reid finally yawned. It was getting late, but he didn't want to go home.

"You should get some rest, kiddo."

"They're not back yet," he mumbled.

"They won't be back for a few more days at least. I'll call you if anything happens. We need your brain alert." She smiled at him. "So get some rest."

She was surprised by the real fear in his eyes.

"Are you sure that I can't stay here? Do some more work."

"Get some rest," she replied. He nodded, almost miserably. "Hey, you sure you're okay?" Garcia studied him. He nodded quickly.

"Fine," he whispered. As he left she could tell he was anything but fine.

He took deep breaths as he opened the apartment door. Someone grabbed him, he didn't fight.

"Not a very good acting job today," the man growled. "Not with all of them asking if everything was okay. "

"Please," he begged. "I'll do better, just don't hurt her..."

"Don't worry, I won't be punishing her," he laughed and Reid stared in horror at what looked like a wip. "Would 20 lashes do the trick?"

Reid started to beg, tears rolled down his eyes as the gag was pushed in, as he was stripped.

He was flung over the bed and screamed into the pillow as the lsahings struck him.

"Next time," the man growled. "Do a better job at the acting!"

Reid nodded miserable. He wished to God Garcia would pick up the phone and call him.

But she never did.

The night stretched into a long and miserable oblivion. It semed it would never end. He had lost track of how many blowjobs he was forced to give, of how many times the man used him, abused his was forced to cook the man dinner, and act like a slave. A collar and leash was even placed around his neck.

He had forgotten how many times he had thrown up in the bathroom.

Would this night ever end?

Yes it would, but sadly the nightmare wouldn't. The nightmare would still be there to greet him in the morning and haunt him throughout the day.

He had to find a way of escaping, before it's too late. Before he lost himself completly...

**Sorry it's not as descriptive in this chapter! Well be in the next!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! **

Reid was numb by morning. His capture had exhausted him, degraded him, humilate him.

"When you go to work I want a constant reminder that you belong to me," the man growled. He swallowed. How could he forget, with his mother captive like this?

"Please, why are you doing this to me?" He begged.

The man smiled.

"Because it's fun," was the only response he would give.

That made Reid's stomach churn.

_Fun, how is this fun?_

"I want you to wear this during the day." Reid's eyes shot up in horror as he saw the man holding a cock ring.

"Please, no," he sobbed. A slap was on his face.

"Do you want marks on your face?" The man growled. Reid shivered and shook his head. "No of course not, because they'd know then. Then your mother's life would be in danger."

"How is she?"

"She is being treated as an honored guest until you decide to disobeye me."

It was up to him to keep him mother alive. At least she wasn't being tortured.

"Again I want you to wear this, Whore," the man snarled. Tears falling he slipped on the cock ring. It was already painful.

"And these." Nipple clamps were being placed on him before he could protest. He began to ache all over, and began to experience feelings he wasn't used to.

"I suggest you don't drink too much coffee because you'll have to piss while wearing this, and that is very painful from what I hear. Only I can remove it."

Reid nodded numbly.

"You are mine, you understand?"

Another nod. He was in shock over what was happening. Hell a part of him wondered if he really was begining to see himself as the sex slave the man wanted him to be. And it had only been two nights...

He had to fight more, inside of him at least. He couldn't break, not so soon. He wasn't weak. He was STRONG, strong enough to fight this bastard.

He'll obey, for now, because of his mother. But he won't give in. Cave and agree that he is a Whore,because he's not. He's more than that.

He's more than just a sex toy.

The man slapped his bottom as he sat up.

"Good, now get dressed. You won't want that Garcia women to get worried, now would you?"

Reid shook his head.

"No."

"No what?"

He clentched his teeth.

"No sir."

"Good boy."

His knuckles tightened. He hated it when the man talked to him like he was a pet. It made him sick to his stomach.

He walked stifly towards the subway, heaving a sigh. He was in for a long day, he knew that much. It was already hurting to walk, but he had to grim and bear it. It had to make it seem more natural. He had to act better than the other day, for his mother's sake.

_Mom. _She must be so terrified. Hot angry tears swarmed his eyes. Why was this happening? What was the real reason this man was doing it. He hated the pen in his pocket. It felt like an eye because it was one.

Finally he reached the building. He just had to take deep breaths, and act natural.

Just act natural. Slowly he walked in.

* * *

Acting natural around one person wasn't that hard. While Garcia was perceptive she was no profiler and for that he was thankful. It hurt when he sat down, though, and hurt even worse when he stood.

He pratically stcreamed when he had to take a piss in the bathroom. Pain shot through his body as it shook.

He just wanted it to go away.

By the time he went home he was ready to beg for relase. Beg for the ring to be gone.

But it wasn't an optoin. His capture said he had sensed stubborness in Reid and wanted to break it out of him. he was too wear the cock ring until the man decided too remove it. And not a moment before.

That got a fresh stream of tears.

"Aren't you going to ask me if you want to please me?" The man asked. "That's a Whore's job, right? Pleasing his master? Don't you want to please me."

Reid didn't resist nodding his hated himself so much at the moment.

"Then ask, ask to please me. To pleasure me."

Reid wiped the tears from his eyes.

"May I...please pleasure you sir?" His voice shook. He wanted to vomit.

The man smirked as he removed his pants.

"I suppose"

"PLease Morgan," Reid begged in the sanctuary of his mind. "Please...Hotch...anyone...please...save me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to update some of my older stories! **

Reid was exhausted. This man was draining him emotionally and phsycially. He wasn't sure how long he could live this double life.

During the team's absence he had been at lost at what to do. Garcia had noticed the change in the young man's demeanor.

She was anxious for the team to get back so they could decipher what was wrong with was completly sore each time he went to the office. It took all of his strength to concentrate on acting like everything was okay.

He wanted this nightmarish hell to end.

The only thing that kept him from killing himself was his mother.

He wished he could get her out of there. Slowly he became mecincal, going through the motions and doing what he was told, without trying to think about how horrifying his life had become.

It had taken them longer to solve this case, a whole week and a half.

He was glad and nervous to see them again. It meant more people he had to act normal around, and this time these were profilers.

"Hey Reid," Morgan smiled at the kid. "I guess things were pretty calm around here, huh?"

Garcia eyed Reid who nodded and quickly walked away.

"Was it something I said?" Morgan asked in confusion.

"No sugar it's Reid...he's been acting really weird sin ceyou left. Deprsesed almost, and scared but he won't admit it. I swear..he's hiding something from us. Something big."

Rossi frowned.

"The kid does look like a mess."

"When's work over I'll go to his apartment," Morgan decided as he saw the worry on Garcia's face.

Garcia nodded.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Throughout the day they did notice how scared Reid had been acting.

How truly frightened he seemed and on edge. Made Morgan want to figure out more than ever what was going on with him.

After Reid left he waited a while before heading to his apartment.

"Reid?" He knocked on the door. "Reid?" Reid wasn't the going out type so he knew that Reid was most likely inside. "Reid?" He heard muffled sounds suddenly and panic rose in him. "If you don't open this door right now I'm kicking it down!"

More muffled sounds which settled it.

Morgan kicked the door down and stormed inside to see a man on top of naked and vulnerable Reid, clearly raping him.

Morgan froze in horror as he saw Reid was gagged with tears rolling down his face. Suddenly the captor placed a knife against the young man's throat as Morgan grabbed for his gun.

"Move and I'll slit his throat," he growled and Reid squeezed his eyes shut praying that someone he didn't care about would end up dying because of him but also desperatly praying that soon this nightmare just MIGHT be over.

**Sorry this isn't longer but as you can see I'm trying to finish some of my stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Morgan kept his gun raised.

"Lower it or I cut his throat!" The man growled.

"Let him go!" Morgan bellowed. "Or I will shoot!"

"You shoot, he dies too!"

He saw how terrified Reid was. He was frozen in confusion. He didn't know what to do.

"Shoot me," he thought he saw Reid mouth. He stared at Reid in shock.

"What?"" He mouthed back.

"_Shoot me" _Reid mouthed again. Was the kid crazy? He wanted Morgan to shoot him?

But still if Reid was out of the way...he saw the logic in the kid's mind and hated the fact that Reid was right in this situation.

Slowly he lowered the gun but aimed it right below Reid's knee. He didn't want to hit the knee, knowing how painful a bullet in the kneecap was. He fired and hit right below it.

Reid yelled in shock and pain and clutched his leg and Morgan winced as if feeling the pain himself. The man lowered his knife in utter shock and that was when Morgan lunged at him.

He punched him again and again and again and than pressed his hands trowards the bastard's throat.

"Morgan don't!" Reid sounded terrified. "Morgan!"

"The sonofabitch was raping you!" Morgan bellowed. "He was-"

"He has my mom!" Reid shouted back. Morgan stopped.

"What?"

"He has my mom!" Reid repeated while sobbing. "He captured her...holding her hostage...making me do things because of that." He was sobbing now, really sobbing. "Only one who knows where she is.." Reid was clutching his wounded leg while speaking and tears of fear and pain rolled down his cheeks.

Morgan's eyes shot daggers at the man who had a smirk on his face.

"Wipe that Goddamned smirk off,"he growled as he yanked the man up yet. "Just becuase I don't get to kill you don't mean you won't have hell to pay. You'll get less if you cooperate." He was only saying this to make the man talk, he was hoping for the death chair.

What he really wanted was to kill this man now but he couldn't, not with Mrs. Reid danger like this.

He handcuffed the man threw him on the chair and pointed the gun to him when he picked up the phone.

He could still hear Reid sobbing in the background.

Suddenly the man lunged at Reid and Morgan shouted. Unable to do anything Morgan fired, hitting the man squarely in the chest.

"No!" Reid screamed as the man fell and Spencer stared at his captor's fallen body in horror, wondering how they were going to be able to save his mom now.


End file.
